


Lemon Ⅱ

by NO_4719



Series: Golden [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, succubus Vegeta, vampire Son Goku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO_4719/pseuds/NO_4719
Summary: 血族卡卡罗特 X 魅魔贝吉塔有ooc，请见谅。万圣节贺文。感谢您的阅读，希望您能喜欢，谢谢！





	Lemon Ⅱ

黑发男人看着自己的手掌，努力确认着眼前的一切是否是幻觉。他的双手并不细腻，却因阳光照射，显得如温玉般透明。  
阳光也不是记忆中的灼热，意外的温暖，让人留恋。苍白皮肤下，青紫色的血管在阳光下仿佛跳动着一般，更显得有着勃勃生机。  
翻转手掌，银色的指环光彩夺目，中间宝石章纹繁复华丽，闪耀的火彩照应在黑色眼眸，他眯了眯眼睛，还有些不适应太过强烈的光。但这也足以证明一切的真实。

这双手可以触碰阳光。已经没有任何困难可以阻挠他将所爱之人拥入怀中了。 

贝吉塔看着面前的男人痴痴凝视着自己的双手，他没有像往常那般嘲笑面前这个高大血族。能够再次触碰阳光，这对血族的意义有多重大，他是知道的。若是被其他的血族得知这枚指环的存在，即使引发战争也不稀奇。

望着面前高大男人，贝吉塔心里有种说不出的感觉。有些酸楚，这并不是同情。他只是觉得，阳光或许很合适面前的这个男人。  
许是为自己的想法而感到可笑，贝吉塔笑着摇了摇头，他决定不打扰卡卡罗特适应阳光，去着手布置义卖的策划。

而当他正在办公，一脸灿烂的男人忽然站立于自己办公桌出现的时候，贝吉塔再次为他决定感到后悔与羞耻。

「你给我滚下去！」他大声的吼道，仿佛这样能掩盖因为惊吓而差点从椅子上摔下去的尴尬，他皱着鼻子摆出一副凶恶的样子。但是耳尖，甚至脖子都被薄薄的粉色所晕染着。

「哈哈哈哈哈，吓到你了吗？抱歉啊贝吉塔！」造成原因的男人毫无顾忌的大笑着并在桌上坐了下来，「我只是太高兴了，我迫不及待想见到你」男人双手托着贝吉塔的脸颊，不顾他的推搡，便用唇堵住所爱之人的嘴。

片碎的语句最终化为呻吟，卡卡罗特十分喜欢贝吉塔的鼻音。毫无防备，不由自主的呻吟让卡卡罗特更为冲动。他想要更多……

在见到贝吉塔的第一眼，卡卡罗特知道，自己爱上眼前魅魔，无药可救。或许贝吉塔没有兴趣了解自己的情感，但他不在乎。  
不论贝吉塔会不会爱上自己，都不会改变愿倾其所有，奉献于他的想法。

但

哪怕是一晚的转瞬即逝，也要夺取他的全部。  
魅魔独有的香味犹如毒药，将人引入深沼。我不会独自堕落下去，掠夺这份芬芳，让他只属于自己。那是罪恶的舞蹈，无处可逃。

我会给你我的全部。  
所以，你的一切，也都会属于我。

「谢谢，贝吉塔。」黑发的男人迎着阳光，看向他所爱之人，温柔的笑着。  
————————————————  
卡卡罗特觉得自己还是挺擅长面对孩子，特别是将自己层层包围起来要糖的孩子们。  
只是被打扮成蓝色狼人的他，不由得嘀咕着，为什么不能用自己的原型。当然，他也觉得贝吉塔的决定是对的：血族不会出现在阳光下，狼人可以。  
即便如此，他还是不喜欢狼人。  
他看向远处，贝吉塔在一边和孤儿院的院长喝着茶，不知道在谈论些什么。  
「叔叔，能…能给我一根糖吗？」  
怯生生的扯了扯身上的蓝毛皮，卡卡罗特在低头看到孩子的瞬间松开自己眉间的皱褶，「叫哥哥」他从南瓜口袋里拿出一块金色透明，里面镶嵌着红色星星的棒棒糖，朝着孩子挥了挥，笑着说道「你应该唱讨糖歌。」

孩子听了他的话，有些犹豫，最后下定决心般脸着红说道，「我不会…但我哥哥会唱，只是他现在…去了别人家里……我想留着这块糖给他。」

「你很喜欢你的哥哥吗？」  
「是的！」  
「那你為什麼不和他在一起？」  
「老师们不许…而且哥哥…他…不喜欢我去找他」

呵。

卡卡罗特温和的笑着说道「喜欢的东西，就要去争取哦~」他将糖交到孩子的手里，继续道「你那么喜欢你的哥哥，要快点变强，然后就可以抢回你想要的东西了。」

孩子似懂非懂的点了点头，高兴地拿着糖跑开了。  
卡卡罗特看了看贝吉塔的方向，再次温和的笑了。

————————————————

「看不出你挺会哄孩子。」贝吉塔抚着下巴，笑着说道。「糖全发完了？」

义卖顺利结束，那巴打理着剩下的事，贝吉塔便和卡卡罗特散着步来到孤儿院一侧的花园。

「哇…贝吉塔你都不来陪我…一直和那个女人在一起，还不许我过来！」卡卡罗特並沒有接他的话，而是直直将矮小的魅魔抱起，将脸埋入他温暖的怀中蹭。  
「放开我你这个白痴！」贝吉塔紧张的看了看四周，发现并没有其他人后便不顾形象的抓着高大血族的头发，犹如拔草一般握着并大吼道，「我说了多少次！不许把我抱起来！放我下来！！」  
「抱歉抱歉~哈哈哈哈哈，我只是太想你了」他笑的毫无悔改，将贝吉塔放回地面，脾气暴躁的魅魔一拳便是击中要害，使得高大血族不得不捂着肚子弯下腰。即使这样，卡卡罗特的脸上还是挂着傻兮兮的笑。  
这也让贝吉塔又气又无奈。索性抱着胳膊决定要自己冷静一下，转向另一边，决定不想看到这个血族。

「我给你留了一根，喏」  
「唔…！」

忽然将棒棒糖塞入嘴里，贝吉塔先是一愣，后便是怒火中烧，这家伙！太放肆了！

「里丝笨喊哈？！！」  
「……？」

贝吉塔沉默了。卡卡罗特一脸无辜的看着他。  
沉默弥漫在空气中，贝吉塔红着脸扭过头。

他的脑海里出现了一句话，「和笨蛋在一起会被传染」。为什么不把糖拿出来再说话？这简直不合常理！想到这，贝吉塔的脸因为气愤更红了。

但卡卡罗特知道这个下意识行为的原因——嗜糖。

一切甜腻的食物，贝吉塔都喜爱。他的嗜糖程度也到达了令人发指的地步。

「甜食有着足够的热量，可以弥补消耗。」被精致不同的甜食，层层围绕起来的贝吉塔是这么一本正经的说道。但高大血族明白，这只是不想让他人过于了解自己的借口罢了。

「好吃吗？」  
「哼…」

卡卡罗特轻笑着将那张扭开的脸板正看向自己，「什么味道的？」他问道。  
贝吉塔皱了皱眉头，将棒棒糖狠狠咬了一口，将剩下的半枚伸向卡卡罗特，示意他张嘴。

卡卡罗特喜出望外，他的眼睛弯出漂亮的弧度，「哇，给我吃的吗？那我就不客气啦！」说完便向贝吉塔的唇袭去。

「？！」

又是意料之外的行为，这个仆从的行为越来越过分了……

但这些不使他感到厌恶。

面对卡卡罗特总有些，不知所措。是因为这个血族对自己的热情？还是那双专注的眼神？毫无保留宣誓着对自己的爱慕，卡卡罗特并不是第一个。但为什么唯独对他……

贝吉塔不明白。每每遇到卡卡罗特便会让自己失去主动权。他从最初的不爽，直至现在习惯，甚至有些…期待。他感到疑惑以及不安。

有必要去了解一下那件事了……  
他暗自做着决定。

许是发现贝吉塔的分心，卡卡罗特狠狠的揉了一把贝吉塔的翘臀，然后将手探进了衬衣下，摸索到隐藏尾巴的地方，用手指揉搓着。

本会为这种意外动作而感到生气，确因熟练地被抚上敏感点而一下子泄了气，贝吉塔微张开他的眼睛，对上的是同样黑色的眼眸。

不明白。

这双眼睛里包含着多少的情愫？他不知道。  
唯一知道能确定的只有欲望。

吞噬一切，深沉的欲望……

然而随着卡卡罗特的动作，贝吉塔却无法再思考其他的事了。这时候他开始有些幽怨自己的身体，魅魔的身体敏感，却有着强大的精神力。原本他可以一边享受快感一边冷静的掌握主导，却因面前的这个男人而意乱情迷。

卡卡罗特一圈圈用舌头描绘着贝吉塔的唇，随后再次闯入，吸吮着口中的柔软。  
「好甜啊~」他砸了一下嘴，说道。

糖果早已被二人舔舐殆尽，酸甜的味道缠绕在口中，若不是卡卡罗特出声，贝吉塔还沉浸在刚才的深吻的迷茫中。

这简直是耻辱！

高阶魅魔被笨蛋血族的一个吻，迷了心？  
太可笑了！

在卡卡罗特一脸困惑的表情中，贝吉塔皱着眉头笑的有些咬牙切齿：  
「从现在开始，禁止你未在允许下亲吻我！」

随着令咒的光芒闪烁，卡卡罗特的哀嚎便是接踵而至，「贝吉塔！你不可以这样啊~~~！」

黑发魅魔一语不发，抚了抚自己的单片镜后便是抱着自己的双臂，用胜利般姿势看着面前，露出可怜眼神的血族。

（这种眼神才没有用呢）

贝吉塔在心里笑着说道，无视着面前不断叨叨让自己更改令咒的血族向前走去。

暗蓝色的夜幕悄然覆盖上天空，厚重的云被夕阳燃烧成大片橙色。  
「黄昏…真美啊。」  
贝吉塔看向身边先前感叹出声的血族，柔和的夕阳下将他脸显得更为棱角分明，那双回望自己的眼睛里流淌着橙色的光辉，他不由自主的笑着问道，「卡卡罗特你喜欢阳光吗？」  
「我喜欢」低沉的声音表示着声音主人的认真与执着。

在这一瞬，贝吉塔觉得自己的任性，亦无所谓了。  
将自己最重要的指环交给面前这人，或许是命中注定吧。  
他闭着眼睛笑了，习惯般的抚上单片镜。  
「那就好。」

（我说的，是你。）  
卡卡罗特在心里加上一句。他知趣的没有将这句话说出来，他不想打断现在画面。

黑发融入暗蓝的夜，点点繁星犹如细腻的纱，铺散在他的发间。柔和的夕阳照耀着他的脸，眉间没有了皱褶显得更为温和平静。

属于黑暗的魅魔，却有着光明神圣的气质。就如这黄昏，夕阳与夜的矛盾，却融合的完美无瑕。

「贝吉塔，我爱你」  
「嗯，我知道。」

夕阳将二人并肩的影子拉的很远，很长。指环上的宝石在夕阳下，折射出一道细细的红线，将二人相扣的双手紧紧缠绕。

有些事情，或许就是命中注定吧。


End file.
